The Equinorian War
by Nabi Cresci
Summary: A prequel to Les Aventures De Nabi, taking place around 400 years before the events of My Little Pony. Follow the events and misadventures of the Equestrian Special Rescue Service and the Deployable Operations Group. This will begin as rated T for imminent violence, and like any fic, can turn to M if things get ugly...er Contains just about 100% OCs except Princess Celestia.


Special Rescue Service: AngelGard and DOG Sabre  
« Get out of my head. -AngelGard »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

A/N: This is the prequel to Les Aventures De Nabi, taking place about…400 years ago in Equestria. I can't remember I'd have to check my composition book. This story was originally meant to be two different stories, one of the SRS, one of the DOG. But as things go I ended up linking them both in the last few chapters, so it wouldn't have made sense to have two different stories with some of the same chapters.

Location: AngelGard's Office, Canterlot Castle  
Time and Date: 2300, December 23rd, 663 C.R (Celestia's Reign)

AngelGard tutted at his new team roster. Three new members were being added to his team. He hated the fact he had to get acquainted with new members, but he knew he needed them. He still had his two NCOs, Autumn and Soarin, so he could be happy for that. He took another read over his new enlisted recruits.

Lightning Rod – E2 Airpony  
Crimson Rays – E2 Airpony  
Cloud Blitz – E1 Basic Airpony

"How the hell does an E1 make it into the Special Rescue Service anyway?" he asked himself.

AngelGard was only an O-2 First lieutenant in the Pegasai Defense Force, though at Officers Candidate School he showed an obvious patriotic attitude for his country. Hell he even had the PDF Insignia as his cutie mark (Something of which would make Nabi 400 years later go what the fuck). He had three times demonstrated ability to perform under pressure, twice saving two other ponies' lives. Princess Celestia herself had expressed great interest in placing him as one of the founding members to the Special Rescue Service, much to the dismay of senior officers in the military.

It turned out he was a perfect kind of stallion for the job, being promoted to O-2 at the end of Advanced Rescue Training. He was assigned E-6 Tech Sergeant Soarin and E-5 Staff Sergeant Autumn as his enlisted advisors, whom he became great friends with. They could read each other easier then books, which made them work extremely well as a team. They were placed in SRS Team 2, with AngelGard being the commanding officer of the team.

The Special Rescue Service had been made in response to sudden foreign tension and aggression from bordering nations such as The Griffon Kingdom, The Crystal Pony Kingdom, and Equinor, which lay just over the ocean to the Southeast. Many Equestrians that were in those nations at the start of tensions usually did not return home, and it was the SRS's job to bring them home.

A knock on the door had brang AngelGard out of his reading.  
"Come in," AngelGard said, gripping his sword underneath his desk.

The pegasus stallion that walked in was at least a full head taller than AngelGard, his cutiemark hidden behind his officer attire. He had grey fur. AngelGard released his grip on his sword.

"General Silver Lining! What do you need, sir?" AngelGard almost forgot to salute.  
"At ease, Lieutenant, it's just another assignment, is all," said the general, almost jokingly.  
AngelGard inwardly groaned. There would be no hearts warming eve for him, "Who and where, sir?"  
The general's face suddenly turned completely serious, "The Elements of Harmony, Griffon Kingdom Capital."

AngelGard's face sunk. Holy shit… the Elements of Harmony were captured. In Griffon territory no less.

"Sir, if I may ask, why were they there in the first place?"  
General Silver Lining sighed, "Celestia is not a warpony. She doesn't understand peacekeeping operations are no longer an option, but she sent them anyway."

AngelGard nodded, "Yes, sir. I will wake my team right away."  
"Good, I'll be glad when all of you make it home safely."  
"Yes, sir."  
And with that, the general exited.

…

Location: Canterlot Castle, SRS Team two barracks  
Time: 1110

Knock knock. AngelGard opened the door and flipped on the lights.

"WAKEY WAKEY TEAM WE GOT US SOME ELEMENTS OF HARMONY TO RETRIEVE!"

"Fuck…" was all the team could muster.

Location: Equestrian Sea  
Time: 001, The next day…sort of

Yeah well… happy Hearts Warming Eve guys," muttered WinterShock, team leader of Equestrian Navy DOG Team Sabre. He had a dark navy blue coat with medium length black mane and tail. His muzzle was black and his ear was slightly torn. His cutiemark was hidden by his service uniform. The rest of the team wasn't in the happiest of shapes. The usually chipper voice of Twilight SeaSpark wasn't with them. She was usually the one that made even the grumpiest of ponies happy. Maybe that's why she was an element of harmony, but she hadn't returned yet like she was supposed to. Well, they were out at sea, but SeaSpark had enough skill to teleport a long ways away.  
"If only SeaSpark were here."

"Sparky will be fiiiine. She's got enough stallion in her to kick anything that comes her way!," said a voice WinterShock knew to be Frostbite's. "Sparky" was a nickname given to SeaSpark for somewhat obvious reasons, and it just stuck. Frostbite had a cyan coat and a mane and tail that fit her namesake. Her cutie mark was covered by her service uniform. Though it probably had to deal with her namesake as well. She had wings, which made her a Pegasus seapony.

"Yeah I guess so. Hey Doctor! What is that contraption you're installing on the ship again?"

A slightly annoyed voice came from above the deck, "It's NOT a contraption, fool! It's called radar! We'll be able to see anyone coming in from miles away! Here come look!"

Wintershock sighed as he climbed up the ladder to where his crazy scientist asset was fiddling with his invention. Back on deck, Frostbite was trying to get DawnShadow, another team member to actually speak. DawnShadow had an obsidian black cloak, with dark grew mane and tail…not much after that.

"Hello DawnShadow, Equestria to DawnShadow, HELLOOOOO?"  
DawnShadow only stared out into the distance of the night sky; he was trying to make the outline of something but couldn't quite place what it was. Frostbite was completely oblivious

Above the deck…

"Well, how do you turn it on?" asked WinterShock.  
"Like this and I have a name you know. It's Dethkake," Dethkake said as he pushed the button at the side of the screen that was on the "radar" as he called it.

A thin line went around the screen repeatedly. It didn't seem special as WinterShock still wasn't entirely sure as to what it did. But then after a while of staring at it (A whopping 40 seconds) a few flips beeped onto the screen. Dethkake wasn't looking at the screen.

"Uh, Doctor…DeathKake, what do these blips mean?"

"Eh?" Dethkake looked up at the blips, his face drained a little bit of color. He motioned WinterShock to the starboard side of the ship and flipped down his night vision goggles. Wintershock started to adjust.

On Deck,

"DAWN SHADOOWWWW!" Frostbite yelled for the tenth time before finally looking in the direction Dawn Shadow stared. She squinted just enough to make an outline of a ship. It wasn't a friendly ship either.  
"Oh," she said

Above deck,

"Dear Celestia, what is an Equinorian Battle Destroyer doing in our waters?" gasped Wintershock.

There were no times to ask questions, he immediately began barking orders, "Doctor, send message to Port Seafoam, Equinorian Navy off our coast, and be ready to defend. FROSTBITE!"

DawnShadow responded, "She's already jumped in, sir!"  
Fucking A, Frostbite, "Then why are you still here?" he said as he jumped into the frigid ocean waters.

DawnShadow followed.

And Dethkake pushed buttons.

Time: ?  
Location: Somewhere in Griffonia, Griffon Kingdom Capital

Twilight SeaSpark held all of the elements on her neck; she would not let them go. Her old friends lay dead in front of her. They were Equestrians trying to stop a war before it started, and for that, the griffons attacked them. But her friends weren't military ponies, she was, and she would fight to the death. The dead and mutilated bodies of her former friends and element bearers discouraged her greatly. There were a few other bodies of various animal species she could not identify laying around the room. They weren't dead because of the griffons.

"Give up, Twilight SeaSpark, Element of Magic, you are a dead pony," said a stereotypically villainous voice.

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP, YOU SWINE! YOU ARE A MONSTER!" she screamed into darkness. Darkness was the only thing she had been looking into for the past week.

Was it a week?

Only one light lit the room, so she could only see the mutilated corpses of her friends on the bloodied floor. She wasn't without injury either, but she would continue to fight on.

"So it shall be, Twilight SeaSpark. You're friends have all died. It will only be a matter of time before you do."

And more strange beasts filled the room.

A/N: I do have a photo of AngelGard and a few other SRS and DOG team members in my computer. Anyone want to see? Too bad, add me on Skype.

Note: AngelGard is my own made pony…what do you call it fursonas? No that's the furry fandom…anyone know what you call it for the brony fandom? Do we just call it our pony? I have no idea. Also, I am currently making a map for my MLP Universe, want progress on it? Be my friend….PLEASE I HAVE NO FRIENDS.

Rarity: Such a drama queen, you have plenty of friends.  
Nabi: Hush.

Skype: Nabi_the_awesome


End file.
